Someone Wake Me Up!
by xXVampirePrinnxxessXx
Summary: What will happen when Bella moves to Forks? What will happen when she meets a certain Alice Cullen? What will happen when no one can accept the love that they share? What will happen when a terrible accident causes Bella to go into a coma?
1. Looking Back

_**Someone Wake Me Up!**_

**Chapter 1**

_I try telling myself just a little while longer. _

_Two years never felt so long. _

_I have this pain in my chest._

_That won't go away no matter._

_How hard I pray._

_It won't go away_

_I can feel myself getting weaker._

_I could barely stay awake if it wasn't for this pain._

_I dream such sweet dreams. _

_Only because my reality is anything but…what you'd expected it to be._

_I'm 16 turning 17 in this strange world of love and hate._

_Always been an outcast._

_Never fully fit in. _

_Special to you is a cruse to me._

_Don't lie to my face._

_It's wrong when you hold me telling me everything will be okay._

_Knowing very damn well it never will be. _

_Amazed as I look up at this star filled sky wondering._

_When will it be my turn to be loved? _

_A question that seems to go unanswered,_

_As I cry myself to sleep every night holding my pillow tight._

_Only to wake up and face those hate filled eyes as I walk into the school's front doors._

_Begging and pleading please let this be a dream._

_Just someone wake me up from this nightmare that's called my life._

"She's stable, Chief Swan…why don't you go home early. We'll watch her from here."

Taking one last look at his daughter sighing "I guess your right…"

"Why Bells, you were such a happy child. I never imagined that I'd have to come home and find you that way…"

"Dad?" whispered Bella hoarsely as she opened her eyes for the first time in three days.

"Why Bells? Why would you do this? What did happened that so bad to make you want t-to k-kill yourself?"

"I don't know Charlie! Can you take a guess. Well let's see number one reason would be that I'm the most hated person in this school." Her eyes burning into Charlie's as for the first time in the past three months he saw the pain Bella was going through. Ashamed of himself he lowered his eyes to the ground. "I treated better with Phil. Your so dense you did even notice all the signs! No good parent would sit in from of a damn TV while their daughter cries her eyes out! YOU'RE THE WROST FATHER EVER!!! You never accepted me. All you did was deny the fact that I was in love with her. It's your fault she left. She won't even look at me because of what you did."

_One year earlier_

**BPOV**

Sitting down in the stadium my mother's eyes were immediately pulled to Phil's. This morning he stated that he had a very special surprise for me and my mother. Renee couldn't get out the door fast enough she was so happy. Sometimes on days like this I was amazed at my mother's child like personality. Phil already told me that today he was going to propose to my mother. I was a little taken back that he would asked me if it was okay, but I was very happy that he consider my feelings.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, before we start this game. We have a special give for a very special woman. Sitting in the first row seat 22," my mother's eyes widen as she realized that it was her seat number. "Young lady would you please come down here." My mother slowly stood and walked down the stairs. "Phil would you come out here and give this special young lady her surprise," Then Phil came out and slowly walked towards my mother, got down on one knee and asked her to marry him. Of course she said yes. Little did she know that two months later Phil's career would sky rocket and he would be moving around a lot. I was so tired of seeing that look in my mother's eyes as she watched Phil get on that plane time and time again.

"Bella, you don't have to go," my mother whispered into my ear as she hugged me.

"Mom, I want to do this. Besides can you imagine how lonely Charlie must be," releasing my mother I slowly walked onto the plane sparing one last look at my mother. Turning I got onto the plane. Sitting on the first class flight to Forks, Washington I could only hope that I would be able to fit in.


	2. Umm Their staring right at us!

**Chapter 2**

"Bells, is that you?" turning around slowly I see my father. "Yeah, Dad it's me."

"Oh my look how you've grown," wrapping his arms around me squeezing me tight "It's good to have you back Bells. I miss you so much." He breathed into my ear. "I missed you too Dad."

Walking towards the car I notice how much greener everything seemed to be than I remember. It makes me sick uggh I swear someone up there hates me. "Bells are you listening to me?" says Charlie as he opens my door. "Sorry Dad I spaced out there for a second can you repeat that?" "I said I have a special surprise for you when we get home."

_30 minutes later…_

"Welcome home Bella," _'great he threw a party doesn't he know I hate parties with a passion.' _"Wow, Dad it's a surprise welcome home party thanks." I hug him with my best fake smile I can.

"Hello Isabella,"

"Please call me Bella"

"Well Bella, could you turn around so I can see you fully?" she says in laughing tone.

**APOV**

"What's… your… name?" I was giggling I just couldn't help myself no one should be this adorable.

"My name is Mary Alice Cullen, but please call me Mary"

"Is it okay if I called you Alice instead?"

"Yeah, sure, but only if you tell me why"

"It's just you look like an Alice to me more than a Mary" she says blushing. _'How cute'_

"I think your right. I do like Alice a whole lot better than Mary."

"Mmmm… Alice"

"Yes, Bella"

"Everyone is staring at us." So I turned and true her word everyone was staring at us and only thing I could think of was lol.

"It happens, Bella can I spend the night at your house?"

"But, Alice w-we just met."

"Bella, your Dad knows my Dad. Trust me they'll say yes."

"Okay then let's ask them then."

"_Alice!!! What are you doing?! She's human!!!!" says Edward in a volume that only vampires can hear._

"_So!!! I don't know how to explain it, she calls to me."_

"_Last time that happen someone ended up dead remember." I cringed._

"_Never again will I let that happen, never again, especially not to Bella. So leave me be Edward!" _

**AN: Sorry it's so short. don't hurt me please trust me i know how it feels. But i'm still going through treatment and trust if you have had cancer or do. it's not the best treatment in the world. i promise the next chapter will be longer it will be up as late as Sunday. again i'm sorry but here is a *kiss* so forgive me while Alice dances topless with Bella. :D**


	3. Beautiful

_**Chapter 2**_

**BPOV**

As we walked up to my Dad I couldn't help but notice the annoyed look on Alice's face. "Hey Dad, is it okay if Alice spends the night?" I asked Charlie.

"Sure, if it's okay with you Carlisle," Said Charlie.

"Sure, you girls have fun." I can't believe they said yes. I felt Alice pull me towards the kitchen. "See I told you they were going to say yes." I shivered as her cold breath drafted over my neck. Then her arms winded around my waist and I felt something cool and wet on my neck. _OMG!!! She's licking me!!!_

"Bella"

"Yes, Alice"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes" I felt her smile against my neck. "You've just made me the happiest person on this earth. You know that."

"Bella, Alice," I heard Charlie call our names. Alice let go of me seconds before Charlie walked into the room. "Hey Bells everyone is leaving come say goodbye."

"Okay Dad.'

_1Hour later_

Alice and I finally got to go up stairs after helping Charlie clean up the downstairs. The entire time Alice kept staring at me like she was going to rip my clothes off any second. When were reached my door. Alice turned me around and kissed me lightly on the lips and opened the door. She kept walking towards me and I kept walking backwards till the back of my knees hit the bed. Then Alice pushed me down onto the bed.

I fell back onto the mattress and Alice gently climbed on top of me. "My sweet Bella" she whispered to me. "I love you with all my being I will never let any harm come to you."

"I love you too Alice. Even through we just meet I felt like I known you my entire life." She smiled at me.

"I want you so badly" she whimpered against my neck.

"I want you too." Then she began to remove my clothes and with every piece of clothing she removed she replaced it with a kiss until I was naked in front of her.

Staring into my eyes she got up off the bed and began to take her clothes off to. The moonlight was the only thing that allowed me to see her beautiful body. "Alice, you're so beautiful."

"I'll never be as beautiful as you my love" for a second I actually believe her, but I woke up soon enough as her tongue slid across me.

**AN: Don't hurt me for the cliffy. i haven't been feeling well at all. sorry for the chapter being late. if you guys have any ideas for the story i would love to her some. *Kisses***


	4. Theoretically Speaking

_**Chapter 3**_

"Bells wake up! Your going to be late for school."

"Charlie"

"Yes Bells, are you feeling well?"

"Yeah, I am just had a weird dream."

"Oh, well Mary is downstairs fixing breakfast. Get up and dress so you can eat."

"Oh….okay Dad," when Charlie closed the door I lifted my blanket up to see if I was naked, to see if it was all just a dream. Ahaaa!!!! I can't believe it was just a very very very very very wet dream. Oh god I need a shower. Uggh walking to the bathroom I jump in the shower. It's cold but I like the cold so it's perfect.

As I was washing off I tried to remember what happened last night. The last thing I remember was cleaning up the downstairs with Alice and then we watched a movie and I laid my head on her shoulder. Oh my god I must have fell asleep on her. Uggh I'm such a spaz at times.

I turned off the shower and got out. I had water in my face so I was feeling around for a towel when I touched a very cool hand. The hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me to them. I was turned into the person as they wrapped the towel around me and gentle kissed my neck.

"Hello there Bella,"

"Alice,"

"Yes, Bella"

"Last night…."

"Yeah"

"Did you ask me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes,"

"And did I say yes too,"

"Yes, you did"

"Does that mean we're dating?"

"Well I hate to get technical but that is what happens when you ask some one to be your girlfriend," she giggled. Damn that has to be the sexiest thing ever!

"Alice what happened last night after the movie?"

"Well, let's see, first of all you fell asleep."

"I thought so, what happened after that?"

"Well you started moaning my name," I blushed a deep shade of red when she said that "then you started to touch me in _'places'_."

"Oh god! Alice I'm so sorry!"

"Bella, it's okay."

"No it isn't Alice I basically raped you."

"Bella, it's okay. Sweetie trust me I enjoyed it." She breathed in my ear. "Mmmm…Bella something tells me I'm not your first girlfriend."

"Well, you see….."

**AN: Oh yeah!!!! I'm Back lol!!! i'm going to be updating more on my stories be prepared *kisses***


	5. author's note

I'm back! And healthy! To all my fans XD please expect more updates! Love yah 3


End file.
